Family Secrets
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: The samurai rangers have been gathered into a team, all it normal and well. At least that's what they think, one ranger is harbouring deep family secrets and her whole world will come crashing down when they are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Would like to give a big shoutout to MaeMacintosh for giving me the idea for this story, and the other ideas you have given me, thanx a bunch3**

Mentour Jii was panicking, he was rushing back and forth outside the Shiba house in the training grounds as he thought about his surrogate Son Jayden finally fighting with a team.

When he heard the joyous voices, he felt himself let out a sigh of relief as he turned and stared, seeing one girl he thought he wouldn't see for a while.

"I see the battle went well then?"he asked as he held his hands behind his back.

The 5 people turned to him as he got a good look at them all.

"Who is that?"the girl in pink asked in unison with the boy in green.

"This is Jii, our Mentour"Jayden said as Jii bowed to the rangers.

"I will have great pleasure in getting to know you all but come inside, I have food prepared for us"he said as he opened the door and they all walked in as Jii smiled at the tallest girl who nodded back.

The rangers walked inside to find the table in what Jayden called 'the common room' was filled with party food.

"I thought a celebration was in order, you won your first battle as a team"Jii said as the group thanked him and all sat down.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves?"the boy in blue asked as the rangers nodded and Jayden went first.

"My name is Jayden Shiba, I live here with Jii and I'm 17, I havent really done anything intresting to tell you"he said as the boy in blue smiled.

"My name is Kevin Harrows, I live in the city I'm 17 and I am a swimming champion"he said and the girl in yellow decided to go after encouragement from the boy in green.

"I am Emily Pirtle, I live on a ranch out of the city I'm 16 and my older Sister Serena is the real yellow ranger but she's sick at the moment"she said and the boy in green gave her arm a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm Mike Jones, I live in the city and I'm 16, oh also I am a champion game player, I have medals to probve it as well"he said and then they all turned their heads to the girl in pink who had a tortilla wrap in one hand and had a pile of rice in the middle as she folded it and went to take a bite.

"How about you Mia?"

Mia looked up from her food and blinked.

"Pardon?"

"Don't you want to introduce yourself to the others? I would like to get to know you myself as well"he said and she breathed out.

"I'm Mia Skyward and I'm turning 19 in 2 months"she said then went to bite into her wrap.

"Where do you live?"Mike asked as Mia inhaled.

"My family transferred over here from England a few years ago"she said simply and Emily gushed.

"Have you done anything cool before?"she asked and Mia inhaled.

"Not really..."

"Oh come on, I want to know"Mike said and Kevin nodded.

"Jayden was cooped up in this house but you've traveled countries, anything cool?"he asked and Mia tried to think of somthing that she could tell the others that would satisfy them.

"I've been arrested"she said and took a bite of her food.

"What for?"Jayden asked and Mia shook her head.

"Let's not focus about me, what about you Mentour?"Mia asked as Jii raised his brows at her.

"No Mia, I want to know how you ended up arrested"he said and she looked at her plate.

"I got into a little fight at a bar"Mia said with a shrug and they nodded.

* * *

That evening, the rangers were going off to bed when Mia and Jii were finishing up a conversation about weapons.

The other rangers went to their rooms and when Mia heard the last door close, she gave Jii a big hug.

"I've missed you"Mia said and he chuckled.

"I have missed you a lot too you know"he said as he hugged her back then she sat next to him.

"You won't tell the others will you?"

Mike found this very suspicious as he opened his door to go to the bathroom as he crept closer.

"I wouldn't dare telling anyone, not even Jayden"he said and smiled.

"It is your secret, you tell who you want to"

"I'm not telling anyone"

Mike crept back into his room and went to bed, now being weary of Mia.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike didn't spill what he heard Mia and Jii saying to the others but he ran into the dojo excitedly a few days after.

"Guys, we have a day off!"he shouted and everyone looked up and frowned.

"A day off?"Kevin asked as Jii walked in and nodded with a smile.

"You have all been fighting hard and training hard, I decided to reward you 4 with a day off"he said as Emily turned to Jii.

"Four? Who isn't having the day off?"

Mia walked into the hall yawning as she scratched her stomach and Jii gestured to Mia.

"Mia is running an errand for me today, she's delivering some letters for me"he said as he handed Mia a few envelopes as the others rushed off to the theme park when Jii put a hand on Mia's shoulder.

"You have two hours, go and spend them wisely"he said and Mia hugged Jii hard.

"Thank you Jii!"

* * *

Mia got back to the house with a big smile on her face which dropped when she walked into the house to find the male rangers sitting around the table, Mike and Kevin both covered in bandages as the former got up.

"Where were you! We got attacked out there and you couldn't be bothered to show up!"he yelled and Mia blinked.

"I didn't know I-"

"We called you 10 times"Kevin said, looking up at Mia who flicked out here phone and looked at the screen to find out it did say '10 missed calls'.

"I'm so sorry guys I didn't have my morpher on me I-"

"You didn't have your morpher on you?"Jayden questioned as he stood up.

"Why didn't you have your morpher on you?"he asked with a hard gaze and Mia stood to her full height as Emily limped into the room.

"I was at the prison near here, I had to deliver a letter personally to one of the inmates and I had my things taken from me, I didn't know because the guards took the phone from me"Mia said and Jayden nodded.

"Alright then"he said and looked at Emily.

"I see you're awake, that nighlock really did a number on you"he said and Mia turned and saw how bad Emily was and stared.

"I've done better"Emily said with a painful giggle and Mia felt terrible for not being at the battle as she walked off to take a nap.

* * *

A few days later, Jii had taken a big metal box from his room and dumped it onto the table in the common room when the rangers looked up from what they were doing.

"What's that?"Mike asked as Jii opened the box to reveal notes and coins as he began to count them.

"Some cash"Jii said as Mia rolled her eyes.

"What's it for?"Emily asked and Jii smiled.

"It's for a surprise"

"He's gonna get Jayden a stripper for his birthday"Mia said and Jayden went pale.

"Dear god no"he said and Mia laughed hard, hand on her stomach as Jii shook his head.

"No, it's not a stripper for Jayden, it's for you Mia"Jii said and suddenly Mia was interested.

"Really? It won't be the first stripper I've seen and won't be the last"she said with a grin and Emily gagged as Mia laughed again and Jii shook his head.

"I'm glad you're having fun and making friends Mia"he said as he continued to count the money.

"Why is that?"Mia asked as she returned to her book.

"I heard from someone that you were a misanthrope"he said as Mia inhaled.

"You hated the idea of friends, didn't want friends and didn't try to make friends"he said as Mia coughed.

"I can change"Mia said and looked back at her book.

"Plus the others aren't jerks"Mia mumbled.

"Pardon?"Mike asked as Mia smiled sweetly.

"Nothing"

* * *

A few days after that, the rangers were training outside when a police car pulled into the grounds and Mia inhaled.

"What have I done now?"she asked no one in particular as the others frowned at this.

She recognised the officer that got out of the car and rolled her eyes,.

"Officer Scott, can you tell me what I've done before you handcuff me now?"Mia asked and the officer laughed.

"Mia!"he said with a big smile and walked over and gave the girl a hug.

"You haven't done anything at the moment"he said with a wink as Jii walked out of the house.

"Ahh Harry, nice to see you again"Jii said and walked over as the officer nodded.

"Yep, Squirt here asked what she did now"he said and poked Mia in the shoulder as Jii smirked.

"Not yet you haven't Mia"Jii said and Mia turned to Officer Scott.

"Are you and Officer Jones gonna come down on the 19th for my birthday? We could share a few drinks?"Mia asked and Officer Scott looked at Jii who nodded at him.

"Yes, we will both come and see you for your birthday"he agreed and she grinned.

"Great!"she said as Jii and Officer Scott walked inside to speak to one another about something secretive

"Did you just invite two police officers to your birthday?"Kevin asked and Mia nodded.

"They invite me to their Christmas party, so they come to my birthday"Mia said and Emily gushed.

"Mia, could we maybe invite our parents and siblings down for your birthday? You could meet our parents and we could have a big party!"Emily said and Mia laughed.

"Sure, definitely, I would love that"Mia said with a big smile.


End file.
